


It's About Time

by magickmoons



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: First Time, M/M, Post-Series, Wordcount: Over 1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 19:38:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2663906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magickmoons/pseuds/magickmoons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone else has paired off, leaving just Jack and Daniel, some coffee, a TV, and a bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's About Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for jdjunkie's [Through-the-Years-a-Thon](http://jdjunkie.dreamwidth.org/272265.html). Be sure to check out all the other excellent entries!

It was late. Everyone else had faded away over the past few hours, wandering off in pairs. Cassie and the young man who had quaked but not crumpled before Jack's best 'I know 50 ways to kill you' glare had left first, off to celebrate Cassie's college graduation with their friends. Then Teal'c and Ishta had retired to their room, exchanging amorous glances that made Jack worry for the structural integrity of the hotel's furniture. The love bug seemed to be contagious, and it wasn't long before Carter and Barrett said their good nights, and left to take advantage of both of them being on Earth with no active crisis to manage.

That left Jack and Daniel sitting at the hotel bar.

Daniel was toying with the program from the graduation ceremony, spinning it around one way, then the other. "I feel old."

Jack snorted. "If you're old, what does that make me?"

Daniel shot him a sideways glance. "This is me not saying anything."

"Old, huh? So, that's why you're retiring from gate travel?" He'd gotten the call from Hank a week ago, and had been trying to figure out how to broach the subject with Daniel ever since.

"Not 'gate travel' entirely" Daniel clarified. "Just taking myself off the active list for gate teams. I'll still go if I'm needed. I just..." He emptied his glass, then twisted to face Jack.

"It stopped being fun after you left. It was a, a job -- something I had to finish. But we've beaten the Ori, Ba'al is history." He shrugged. "Now's as good a time as any to step back."

"You could retire."

Daniel laughed, easing some of the tension framing his face. "And that's worked so well for you. No, I'll just scale back: retire in place, as it were. Maybe work on my own projects, for once. You'd know better than I, but declassification can't be far off. Maybe I'll publish, lecture. Who knows?"

Jack nodded. "If you're sure."

"Yeah," Daniel answered quietly, a hint of sadness tinging the resolve in his voice. "It's time."

There wasn't much to say to that, so Jack just held up his beer bottle. The chime of Daniel's glass touching it sounded loud in the room, and Jack realized that they were the last two left in the place. He elbowed Daniel as he stood up. "C'mon. Let's go before they kick us out. We can raid the mini bar in my room."

Daniel raised his eyebrows. "I think I'll save you the second mortgage and just have coffee."

************

Daniel breezed right past the comfy looking armchair in favor of the king-sized bed, kicking off his shoes before arranging a group of pillows to support him as he leaned against the headboard on top of the covers. He had ditched his jacket and tie sometime between the ceremony and their late dinner, and Jack surreptitiously absorbed the image of Daniel reclining on his bed in end-of-the-day-rumpled dark slacks and blue shirt open at the collar. It was a very good look, Jack thought.

He tossed Daniel the remote as he ran the coffee maker. Daniel flipped through the channels several times before deciding on a moderately entertaining movie that wouldn't require too much attention. Jack handed Daniel a cup of coffee before settling next to him, going through a similar pillow-thumping routine.

They watched the movie. Daniel drank his coffee, left the cup on the night table and migrated closer to the middle of the bed. Another movie came on, some low-budget sci-fi flick, its primary entertainment value in the joy they got from tearing it apart.

Jack pointed out the ridiculous impossibility of the plan the hero had just put forth, poking Daniel's leg to make sure he had his attention. It was only when he felt a shiver run through Daniel that Jack realized he had left his hand resting on Daniel's thigh. He looked at it, felt the warmth through the fabric, and there were reasons he'd never touched Daniel this way before, but he couldn't remember what they were. Not when this felt so impossibly right.

He looked up to find Daniel watching him, his lips pursed in thought, assessing. Daniel's eyes dropped to Jack's hand, and he licked his lips.

"Jack?" he asked.

Jack nodded, words failing him. He moved his hand, a soft, questioning stroke down Daniel's thigh, holding his breath as he waited for an answer.

Daniel twisted to face Jack, careful not to dislodge Jack's hand. He brushed his fingers along the line of Jack's jaw, his eyes wide with wonder and delight.

"Jack," he said, one word full of laughter and admonishment and desire. Jack didn't think he could ever get tired of hearing Daniel say his name, with all its hundreds of meanings.

He shifted to lean in, closing the distance between them. Daniel's hand slid down to rest against his neck. But just before their lips met, he felt Daniel freeze, heard his sharp intake of breath, and he drew back.

"This is real, right?" Daniel asked. "This isn't some alien mind game or --"

"This is real. I'm me, you're you, and it's about time," Jack answered with a smile as he pulled Daniel back in, tasting him for the first time, lips opening against his. Daniel groaned into his mouth, and Jack shuddered as he realized that tasting Daniel saying his name was even better than hearing it.

They kissed for a long time, hot and wet and deep, letting their bodies catch up, letting the arousal build as hands began exploring, undoing buttons and unzipping flies. They both gasped when their bare cocks touched, shifting and rubbing, searching for the right rhythm. Daniel's hands were everywhere, leaving sparks of heat along Jack's skin.

Jack shifted, got an arm under Daniel and pulled him closer, snugging their cocks tight between their bodies as they moved. Daniel moaned and shoved his hips into Jack, his breath panting into Jack's mouth, his fingers digging into Jack's ass. He stilled suddenly as Jack felt the wet warmth pulsing endlessly between them. He forced himself to hold still, as the last of Daniel's orgasm washed through him.

"Oh fuck," Daniel breathed, still shaking against Jack. He pressed a kiss against Jack's lips and pulled back far enough to snake a hand between them to wrap around Jack's penis in a firm grip. As he stroked, he moved his mouth along Jack's jaw and neck, mouthing and licking and sucking and speaking into Jack's skin, telling him all the things they would do to each other, how much he wanted to feel Jack inside him, how he'd always wondered how Jack would taste. Jack could feel the heat building, the tension coiling in his balls as Daniel's hand moved faster and tighter, as Daniel's voice led him to the edge and over, and he was coming harder than he had in years.

Daniel gentled his hold on Jack, so slowly that Jack almost didn't notice that Daniel had stopped stroking him, and was now just holding Jack's half-hard cock cupped in his hand. He looked at Daniel, flushed and tousled. Daniel smiled, almost shyly, then tucked his head into Jack's chest, and sighed.

Jack knew they'd have to clean up soon and get under the warm covers before they slept, or there'd be hell to pay in the morning, but there was no rush. They had all the time in the world.


End file.
